


Pliant Plaything

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Omega!Lance, Telepathic/Empathic Bonds, Vampire!Kuro, again Omega males have both sets of genitals in my ABO-verse, intersex!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: He was sore… He was so incredibly sore that little whimpers escaped him every time his hips jerked forward with the force of his Alpha’s thrusts…But he loved it so damn much.





	Pliant Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts).



> Another thank you for pulling me into this rarepair hell~
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Direct sequel to [Sweet Torment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805653), so it's a little short~ Let me know if you'd want a continuation of this in its own series or story! 
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> 10/10 = Lingerie | Hair-pulling | Telepathic/Empathic Bonds | Breeding

He was sore… He was so incredibly sore that little whimpers escaped him every time his hips jerked forward with the force of his Alpha’s thrusts…

But he loved it so damn much.

His fingers twisted the satin sheets beneath him as moans escaped him in short breaths forced out with every thrust. His wrists were still scuffed from being restrained earlier, his chest raw from the lace bra that was pressing and rubbing over the sensitive skin with each slam against his hips, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn about that. He didn’t even care that his ankles were still latched to the spreader bar, a personal choice on Kuro’s part as he did so love to occasionally sit back and admire his handiwork.

He just lost himself again to his heat… to the feeling of Kuro thrusting so quickly and so deeply inside of him… to the grip of the fingers in his hair. The grip itself wasn’t meant to be tight or painful, the pressure just enough to keep his head buried in the sheets that were now drenched in his slick and the overflow of his Alpha’s cum.

There was so much. The scent flooded his nostrils, even past the soft floral scents of the sheets, and he could even feel the dampness near his knees from how much had been displaced and spilled down down his legs. It clouded his senses and sent him further and further into the spiral of pleasure.

He couldn’t even distinguish what pleasure was building for him and what pleasure was Kuro’s… Their bond as mates had completely melded their minds in this haze of heat, likely in an attempt to bring them as close together as possible and trigger Kuro’s rut to better ensure his seed taking root…

Oh, simply the very idea of Kuro breeding him made Lance quake in need, fresh slick spilling from around Kuro’s cock.

Kuro suddenly stopped, buried completely inside of Lance and drawing a deep whine from him. _Don’t stop… Why did you stop…?!?_ He tried to push his hips back against his Alpha’s in an attempt to entice him into moving again, but his efforts were quickly nipped in the bud.

Sharp talons dug into his hip in warning, just painful enough to stop him but not draw blood, as the fingers laced through his hair tightened and pulled him upward. A tortured keen escaped him as he sank further onto the engorged flesh still buried within him as Kuro brought him up until his back met his chest. Lance’s eyes flew open the next second when he felt Kuro’s breath right on his ear, carrying the low growl that was rolling up from Kuro’s chest.

“You had better be sure that’s what you want…” A sharp thrust of his hips upward, and Lance came with a raspy moan, his orgasm completely dry by now. “...’cause unless you tell me now that ain’t what you want, you’re not leaving this bed until you’re swollen with my brood.”

The next breath was all Lance needed to find his voice. It was broken and shaky from how raw his throat was, but still, he begged and pleaded. “ _Yes_! Oh god, yes… Please, Kuro, just… breed me…! I want it so bad…!!”

He almost didn’t feel Kuro moving but was soon grasped by the sensation of falling as Kuro shoved his face back into the sheets, growling deeply in his ear as he remained pressed against him. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head the next second when Kuro’s hips began moving again, the pace even more brutal and animalistic than before. He could even feel the knot catching on his abused petals with every thrust, and he now couldn’t even find enough breath to beg Kuro to just lock them together.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The hand on his hip gripped tight enough to leave a new set of bruises as the knot finally locked inside of him, drawing a slight whimper from him at the pressure against his swollen cunt. That whimper quickly died, though, as he felt Kuro’s seed flooding his bare womb with a few more shallow thrusts.

He had barely caught his breath when a new wave of pheromones hit him, making him quake in reignited need and his heat roar back to life.

Kuro’s rut had started.

And he’d be lucky to walk anytime in the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee), and if you feel up to it, why don't you [donate a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q5HMAW) to a poor writer? ;w;


End file.
